


Непреложный обет

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Его не нужно защищать. Он не ребенок и не принцесса в башне, чтобы постоянно спасать его. Зачем только Северус дал этот ужасный, невыносимый Обет?





	Непреложный обет

Драко казалось, что все пошло не так в тот момент, когда он узнал про Непреложный обет. Это, конечно, была ложь, чистейшей воды самообман. Все пошло не так значительно раньше: и во всей жизни, и даже в отношениях с Северусом, которого он избегал целых полгода. Полгода избегать декана своего факультета — тоже задача не из простых.

А потом мама пригласила его на Рождество.

Тихий семейный ужин. Маленький праздник для семьи.

Они сидели за столом вчетвером — Драко, его мать, Беллатриса и Северус, — и за всю свою жизнь Драко не ощущал такой неловкости. Все они знали про Обет. Все они знали про задание Драко. Все они тягостно молчали об этом, и воздух словно звенел от напряжения в комнате.

Тот, кто хоть немного знает физику, сразу должен был понять, что рано или поздно настолько наэлектризованный воздух должен породить взрыв.

Краем глаза Драко заметил блеск и успел только поднять голову — Северус сквозь зубы вскрикнул от боли. Прямо перед лицом Драко было острие кинжала, насквозь проткнувшего руку Северуса. Кровь медленно капала с его ладони в тарелку Драко.

— Беллатриса! — раздался громкий и яростный крик мамы. Непривычно длинное полное имя тети.

— Просто хотела проверить, как он держит обещание, — Беллатриса не отрывала внимательный цепкий взгляд от Северуса. — Ну, что ты, Цисси. Все ведь в порядке. Северус молодец. Успел раньше, чем твоего змееныша проткнуло насквозь.

Драко, наконец, тоже посмотрел на крестного. Тот так и не проронил ни слова и уже приложил волшебную палочку к ране на руке — кожа срасталась на глазах. Кинжал лежал рядом с тарелкой, пачкая кровью скатерть.

Драко резко поднялся из-за стола.

— Доброй ночи, мама, — сказал он.

Он вышел быстрее, чем Нарцисса успела бы возразить. Быстрее, чем успел бы заметить взгляд Северуса. Не ждал же он благодарности за это унижение, верно?

***

Он надеялся отдохнуть хотя бы на каникулах дома, но большую часть времени Северус проводил в их поместье, и Беллатриса никак не успокаивалась. Драко пил чай с ядом, падал с лестницы, задыхался, он даже пережил на себе действие заклятия Круциатус. И если первые покушения Беллатрисы могли быть неожиданностью, то все последующие Драко пытался предотвратить самостоятельно.

Напряжение. Подозрительность. Он плохо спал, но еще хуже чувствовал себя за пределами постели. Мама говорила, что у него ужасный вид, и это же Драко мог сказать про нее — мешки под глазами, бледная кожа. Нарцисса постоянно злилась и кричала на сестру, пару раз наставляла на нее палочку, но больше Беллатриса не угрожала жизни Драко при ней, и доказать что-то было невозможно. Драко, униженный, молчал. Угрюмый мрачный Северус тоже не говорил об этом.

Да, Северус всегда был там. Хотя Драко и делал попытки защититься самостоятельно, Северус почему-то каждый раз успевал раньше. Он защищал Драко от тех угроз, которые тот не замечал совсем, и всегда на доли секунд раньше успевал предотвратить ту опасность, которую Драко обнаружил сам. Оставалось надеяться, что дело было только в хронической усталости. Но мракоборцы ведь тоже не будут ждать, когда он выспится и отдохнет?

В предпоследний день каникул Северус ушел к себе, и в следующий раз Драко планировал встретиться с ним только в Хогвартсе. Одна спокойная ночь, которая даст расслабиться хотя бы на сутки.

Не успело пламя в камине снова стать оранжевым после ухода Северуса, а Драко — вздохнуть с облегчением, как вновь полыхнуло зеленым. Северус пронесся по комнате темным вихрем, взмахнув черной мантией и оставив на ковре следы сажи.

— Ты что-то забыл… — начала было Нарцисса, но вместе с Драко замерла.

Северус прижал Беллатрису к стене, удерживая за шею. Она взвизгнула, и из ее руки выпала палочка.

— Я знаю, что ты собиралась сделать, — прошипел Северус. — Даже не думай об этом.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ответила Беллатриса с картинной невинностью, но было видно, что слова даются ей с трудом. — Все волшебники носят палочки, Северус. Ты не знал об этом?

— Если ты еще хоть раз, — продолжил Северус, словно даже не слыша ее, — наставишь на него палочку, я сделаю с тобой то, что ты собиралась сделать с ним. Я думаю, мы поняли друг друга.

Поняла ли что-то Беллатриса, Драко уже не услышал. Он быстро вышел из гостиной, и, казалось, что на Северуса он злился даже сильнее, чем на безумную тетку. Ему не нужна защита! Его, черт возьми, не нужно постоянно защищать!

***

Драко помнил громкий крик: «Сектумсемпра!». Помнил жгучую режущую боль, ощущение теплой льющейся по коже крови.

Во всем теле еще была слабость, голова кружилась, а во рту чувствовался привкус соли, когда он открыл глаза и увидел мертвенно-бледное лицо Северуса. Впервые за долгое время Драко не испытал раздражения или злости, видя на его лице беспокойство, — кажется, был слишком слаб для этого. Долгие дни измождения, не прекращающиеся с самого лета, тоже никак не способствовали быстрому приходу в себя.

На несколько секунд мысль, что Северус его защищает, принесла спокойствие, и в груди стало теплее; теплее, чем было от льющейся из ран крови.

— Спасибо, — глухо сказал Драко, когда они вдвоем оказались в коридоре.

Они шли медленно, Драко был просто не в состоянии передвигаться быстрее, и приходилось придерживаться за плечо Северуса.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не мог по-другому.

Северус легко улыбнулся. Кажется, даже дружелюбно и ласково, насколько это было для него возможно. Но вот слова… Слова были ошибкой. Северус явно сам сразу это понял, почувствовав, как напряглось тело Драко, — он попытался немного отстраниться, чтобы идти самостоятельно, пусть и еле волоча ноги. Холод, вызывающий ассоциации с морозными узорами на стекле, ледяными иглами и заиндевелыми ветками деревьев, раскинулся там, где только что возникло тепло.

Непреложный обет. Ну конечно. Интересно, как ощущал это Северус? Становилось ли ему больно? Или он просто узнавал, чувствовал, где и что происходит с Драко, если тому угрожала опасность? Чтобы сразу броситься туда и спасти не только Драко, но и собственную жизнь.

Да, наверняка это было действие Обета. Не мог же Северус совершенно случайно проходить мимо туалета в этот момент?

В больничном крыле Драко уложили на кровать. Северус отдал быстрые распоряжения по поводу лечения и присел на край его постели. Руки у Северуса были бледные и будто чуть дрожали. Драко успел заметить кровь на рукаве мантии, прежде чем ладонь коснулась его волос — прохладные ласковые пальцы.

Драко отклонил голову, и, наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице (отвращение, недовольство), потому что Северус убрал руку.

Где-то рядом слышались шаги мадам Помфри, и это мешало заговорить им обоим.

«Меня не нужно защищать».

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты спасал меня».

«Я не принцесса в башне, меня не нужно спасать».

«Где твоя легилименция, Северус, когда она все-таки нужна?»

— Отдыхай, — сказал Северус и опустил взгляд на руку Драко, словно хотел дотронуться напоследок, но так и не прикоснулся.

Драко тоже посмотрел на свою руку и больше не поднимал голову, пока за Северусом не закрылась дверь.

***

Драко, еще встрепанный, ворвался в комнату, где сидели Северус и несколько Пожирателей смерти, ожидая Темного лорда. Считанные минуты прошли со смерти Дамблдора. Не больше часа — с того момента, как над Хогвартсом появилась Черная метка. Каждое мгновение этого бесконечного промежутка времени тянулось и тянулось: Драко успел пережить восторг, безусловную радость, когда от выполнения задания его отделял один маленький шаг, а потом абсолютное отчаяние и страх смерти, когда не мог заставить себя произнести заклинание, чтобы убить Дамблдора. И вот снова злость. Гнев. Ярость на Северуса, который опять влез не в свое дело.

— Будьте так любезны, оставьте меня и Северуса наедине ненадолго, — как можно вежливее попросил Драко, хотя его пальцы до побелевших костяшек впились в ручку двери. — Пожалуйста.

Некоторые Пожиратели тут же начали выходить из комнаты — с дружелюбными смешками и доброжелательными похлопываниями по плечу.

— А не слишком ли много ты о себе возомнил, мальчик мой? — поинтересовалась Беллатриса, поднимаясь из-за стола, но не торопясь выйти. — Ты ведь так и не убил Дамблдора, верно?

Кончик ее палочки как бы невзначай указал на грудь Драко, и Северус еле заметно дернулся. Этот жест вывел Драко из себя быстрее, чем любые слова Беллатрисы.

— Вон! — крикнул он, шире распахивая дверь. — Выметайся отсюда немедленно! Прочь!

Беллатриса, к его удивлению, тихо выскользнула из комнаты, и Драко захлопнул за ней дверь. Они с Северусом остались наедине.

Злости меньше не стало, но Драко вдруг понял, что не представляет, в чем же обвинять Северуса. Второй раз за день, добиваясь своей цели, он не знал, как подступиться и закончить дело.

— Я целый год приглашал тебя поговорить, — в итоге начал Северус первым. — Давно стоило просто согласиться, а не устраивать сцен.

Его равнодушный голос не успокаивал, а только выводил из себя. Он был словно искра, упавшая на пергамент.

— Ты убил его! — сорвался Драко, в пару шагов оказавшись рядом с Северусом и вцепившись в ворот его мантии. — Ты убил его! Я не просил тебя помогать мне, а ты все испортил! Я бы сам справился!

Ложь. Ложь, он бы не справился сам, он это знал, и Северус тоже понимал, поэтому, может быть, не пытался спорить. Но на Драко снова накатил страх, который сковывал его и на вершине Астрономической башни. Дамблдор убит. Задание выполнено. Вот только Темный лорд — непредсказуемый безумец, и даже этот маленький недочет (то, что последний удар нанес Северус) в итоге мог стоить всем Малфоям жизни.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — вдруг спросил Северус и двумя пальцами взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо на свет. — Очень бледный.

Драко отшатнулся, словно пальцы Северуса обожгли его.

— Я в полном порядке, — ответил он. — От бледности еще никто не умирал. Так что это не твое дело.

Драко резко дернулся, чтобы отстраниться совсем, но Северус поймал его за плечо.

— Это мое дело, Драко.

— Нет, не твое! «Я обещал твоей матушке защитить тебя. Я принес Непреложный Обет», — передразнил Драко, сам удивляясь тому, что дословно помнит слова Северуса, сказанные еще полгода назад. — Все, защитил уже. Теперь твой Обет ничего не требует, так отстань от меня! У меня есть матушка, чтобы спрашивать, в порядке ли я. И я ее не просил брать с тебя этот Непреложный обет, из-за которого ты теперь бегаешь за мной.

Северус молчал. Внимательно смотрел и молчал.

— Что? — не выдержал Драко, от злости тяжело дыша.

— Ты думаешь, что я защищал тебя только потому, что дал Непреложный обет? — спокойно спросил Северус.

Драко быстро кивнул, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Так делал его отец, и так часто делал сам Северус.

— И ни разу за все это время ты не подумал о том, почему я дал этот Обет?

Снова молчание.

Потому что… потому что попросила старая подруга. Потому что нужно было сделать все, чтобы выполнить волю Темного лорда. Потому что… Объяснения, приходившие в голову, были нелепые и неправдоподобные.

Губы Драко дрогнули, но он так и не сказал ни слова.

— Я дал Непреложный обет, потому что всегда защищал тебя и знал, что всегда буду защищать, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни. Непреложный обет абсолютно ничего не поменял. Как не поменяет то, что теперь я выполнил его условия.

Взгляд Северуса был серьезный и внимательный. Его версия больше походила на правду, чем все, что удавалось придумать Драко, но верить ей так сказу казалось невероятно наивным.

— Я не прошу от тебя благодарности за это. Но если мой Непреложный обет требовал только того, чтобы ты был в безопасности, то я сам хочу знать и то, как ты себя чувствуешь. Даже если от бледности еще никто не умирал, — снова продолжил Северус, так и не получив ответа.

Медленно угасло пламя ярости внутри. Оно словно сожгло все, до чего могло дотянуться, и теперь нечему было поддерживать огонь.

— Прости, — глухо сказал Драко, смотря куда угодно, но только не на Северуса.

— И извинений я тоже не просил.

— Мы часто получаем то, о чем не просим, — немного раздраженно ответил Драко.

Он сделал пару шагов вперед и быстро обнял Северуса, утыкаясь лицом в складки мантии. Вновь прохладные ласковые пальцы коснулись его волос — Драко до сих пор не забыл это ощущение, настигшее его в больничном крыле. Сухие губы прижались ко лбу — в детстве он надеялся, что когда-нибудь дорастет до крестного, но теперь таяли надежды стать ростом хотя бы с отца, — Северус обнял его за плечи.

Впервые за долгое время Драко почувствовал себя в безопасности, ощутил абсолютное спокойствие, расслабился. Даже страх перед Темным лордом отступил.

— Я всегда буду защищать тебя, — повторил Северус, и его дыхание запуталось в волосах.

Драко еле заметно кивнул. Он больше не раздражался и не злился, к своему удивлению, он был счастлив знать это: Северус всегда защищал его. И всегда будет. Просто не могло быть иначе.


End file.
